


i drove the whole time

by k3vin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Eventual Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, based off tear in my heart - twenty one pilots, because i love keb and he deserves better, but they don't do anything it's just discussion, kevin best boy, kevin is WHIPPED, some nsfw joking, this is me making up for writing kevin as a huge jerk in my previous fic, tired jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3vin/pseuds/k3vin
Summary: Jacob's been overworking himself again; the man is seemingly unable to keep himself working at a normal pace. He either has zero motivation and bangs his head against the wall as if thoughts would flood in with the pain coming from his strained nerves, or, on the other side of the spectrum, falls asleep in the studio most nights out of the week; all the other boys in the dorm know to keep the studio door shut. If not for Jacob's good, for the good of not hearing Kevin complain about Jacob's sleep schedule as consistently apparent as Kevin's own parts in the group's songs.Or, Jacob falls asleep in Kevin's car.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	i drove the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> warning before you read this:
> 
> i dont proofread ANY of the shit i write i just run it through grammarly and let grammarly fix the mistakes and this is mostly written at 4 am so cut me slack for any of the mistakes and if you see any typos no you didnt
> 
> also, this fic is based off tear in my heart by twenty one pilots because i love that song

The fact that Jacob had no real feel for how he should be resting or taking care of himself was no stranger to Kevin. He was fully aware of that fact; he had a phase of denial that was not one of great value, eventually ending up in him crying to Jacob about how much he cared about him.

In an evening spent mostly crying over a room-temperature bowl of popcorn, Kevin voiced (or more so wailed in-between soft sobs laced in more emotions than Kevin knew that he had) his concerns about Jacob's self-destructive tendencies that Jacob may not have been entirely aware that he was inflicting on himself.

He sniffled in between most of his words, if not all of them, and his eyes had gone un-naturally red and puffy; that contrast to his normal big eyes filled with love and appreciation for everything around him. That was enough to win Jacob and his sensitive heart over, and he promised a change in his behaviors would come very soon.

If not a change, at least an attempt at one. Kevin had thanked him with his now small and weak voice; Jacob's heart sank even further in seeing Kevin's reaction to him just saying he would take care of himself. This boy was in love, wasn't he?

It wasn't like others in the group hadn't picked up upon Jacob's severe lack of self-respect just as much as Kevin had, the boy with blonde streaks just happened to be the most passionate. Eric had made passing jokes and comments about Jacob's routine and sleep schedule (Kevin did not appreciate those jokes at all, he liked being offended on Jacob's behalf) but he never actively attempted to get to him.

Eric and Sangyeon were the only ones in the group with the guts to press open the studio door after Jacob had entered; the sight of the blonde-haired man dead asleep on the keyboard at a solid 5:00 AM was slightly heartbreaking to them. Slightly to them, and extremely to Kevin. Every emotion came more in crashes than a gentle wave to Kevin.

The Boyz had a hectic schedule as of late, after all, award shows are very active during the beginning of the new year. This had given Jacob more unnecessary stress on top of the ones he'd already had stuck with him; feeling as if there was a weight stuck on his shoulders that could never be lessened or released. What would happen if he slipped up in front of so many people with such high expectations?

If he was the one to make a mistake, even one small as a misstep, he would be the one to blame. The weight on his shoulders would continue to stick him down, gluing his feet to the ground in an inescapable cycle of being beaten to the ground. Being beaten into a damn pulp to be drunk by his anxieties as the world laughed in his face.

It was hard for Jacob to not let his self-worth be solely defined by other's evaluations of him as a person, but his feelings on the topic of himself changed from day-to-day. On the rare day of the week in which the perception he had of the man in the mirror was positive, Kevin would attempt to shower him in enough love to make that feeling last. Jacob felt guilty when it didn't.

It was a Sunday, the clouds covering the sky in a large grey blanket. The air was heavier than normal, the rain trickling onto everything in Seoul. It was typically sunny even on Winter days, the atmosphere already pushing itself out of the norm. Thankfully, Jacob was left indoors with Kevin instead of in the cold outside (although he wouldn't mind bundling together with him in a hug for "extra body heat") about town.

Although he was indoors, it was just to prepare for going to the company building to practice and work himself to death. The day was already an outlier in the normal routine of Jacob Bae, but not in a completely negative way. At the least, there was no negative feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Jake, do you have a jacket? It's really cold outside today," Kevin shouted from another room, moving to peek his head out of the door to watch the older.

"Not yet, Kev, I'll find one, though," Jacob, much more gently, answered back. He looked around in the living room of their dorm, trying to find a jacket or coat that may have been left behind when the members left on their own respective time. He picked up random socks and trash that the others (mostly Sunwoo) had left around, sighing gently as he tried to find a jacket. His eyelids weighed down more with each second, the world around him becoming one of daze and lightheadedness.

As suddenly as can be, Kevin came in with light footsteps; he walked behind Jacob and yelled a loud 'BOO!' whilst he wrapped his arms around him. Jacob's eyes shot right back open and he let out a slight squeal until he looked back to see Kevin's fond smile, still breathing slightly ragged from the shock, but now smiling back at the boy behind him. His eyes were nearly shut from the size of his smile and small wrinkles formed around his eyes.

"You didn't find a jacket, did ya'? I knew you wouldn't find one, so I brought you one from our room, bud," Kevin took out one of Jacob's jackets from behind him and put it in Jacob's hand, getting up from behind Jacob's back with a small kiss pressed to the older's head, "You're welcome, by the way."

"Did I just get bud-zoned?" Jacob took the jacket with one hand and put it on, its size falling around his thighs; the puffy sleeves making him unable to move his arms much. Kevin gave a slight pat to the coat to see what it would feel like on Jacob, giggling as he did so.

"I call everyone bud. Plus, you'd like, literally vomit on my face if I called you any sorta' pet name!" Kevin continued giggling as he went to get his keys. Jacob forced a fake gasp, putting his hand on his chest in his imitation of offense. The gasp turned into a yawn, Kevin immediately shooting his head back up at the sound.

"Don't worry, I slept. Also, lies. I wouldn't vomit on your _face_. Maybe just your shoes," Jacob laughed back, stopping Kevin's accusations before he had the ability to begin spewing them. Kevin's response came in a single nod. He put his key in the door and struggled a bit before opening the door and letting Jacob out with him.

Kevin wrapped his arm around Jacob's shoulders as soon as they stepped out of the door; then moving his arm down to grab Jacob's hand. He took the younger's fingers in his own larger ones in a small, warm embrace. The older smiled gently due to the small action of skinship until he realized Kevin had only done that to force Jacob to run with him.

He sprinted as quickly as he could, looking back at Jacob every so often to laugh and look right ahead again. Jacob tried his best not to trip over his own two feet, catching up fairly quickly with the lighter boy ahead of him. The whole time he knew Kevin, he wasn't athletic, at least not in comparison to himself. Somehow, it still wasn't a shock that he could run at what seemed the speed of light once he had a motivation. Jacob picked up on things like this.

_This boy was in love, wasn't he?_

They, much more quickly than Jacob would have liked, made their way to Kevin's car. Small exhales of exhausted laugher left Kevin's mouth as he looked up to meet eyes with Jacob. Immediately to the eye contact, Jacob rolled his eyes and let a soft smile reveal itself (despite his brain telling him to, by **zero** circumstances, let Kevin know he found his childish ways adorable.)

The other took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the car; he was sat in the driver's seat, whilst Jacob was sat in the passenger's. Kevin had never been the best driver, but he wasn't _terrible,_ at least not to a noteworthy extent. He pulled out his phone from his other pocket (the joy of men's pants and their never-ending pocket space) and took a glance at the time.

"We're gonna be like, _late_ late. But that's like unless I speed, but I don't really want to go to jail. They make you take out your piercings and my nose piercing is yet to be fully healed," Kevin informed Jacob with a small fidget of his septum piercing he'd recently got done. He paired that with a small eyebrow raise and a grin, making Jacob's ears redden slightly. He laughed at his reaction.

"How late?" Jacob asked, taking out his phone as well because of Kevin's neglect to inform Jacob what the time even was.

"Guessin' by the chat, like an hour behind everyone else. Make sure you look nice, or everyone's gonna think we were fuckin' before we got there," Kevin giggled; it didn't feel right to make eye contact with Jacob saying that, so he kept his gaze on the steering wheel. He put on the Lady Gaga CD that he always kept in the car to play the whole drive, and with that, they were off on their way.

"Why would that be their first guess?" Jacob's face had flushed red from Kevin's joke. He was still looking at his phone, and his (appropriately dubbed) customer service voice had been put back on to whine about Kevin's inappropriate joke.

"You say that like we _haven't_ done it in the dorm, Mr. Smart Guy," Kevin took a glance over at the other, furrowing his eyebrows slightly to drive his point home. Jacob just shook his head in a way to say 'please, please shut your mouth' without actually saying it. Kevin loved to make jokes that made Jacob want to cringe into another dimension. The reactions he gave to the smallest references to things he deemed inappropriate made him laugh a lot, so he pressed on with it a little more than he should have. It wasn't like Jacob was _upset_ , so Kevin deemed his teasing okay.

He looked at Jacob through the rearview mirror, his eyes slimming slightly to get a good view of his expression. He was dozing off slightly, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes were half-lidded and barely holding themselves up. It was no surprise he wasn't responding to Kevin, he was barely even holding onto his consciousness. Kevin automatically assumed that Jacob had lied to him earlier about actually getting sleep, and that put a bad pit in his stomach.

His heart stirred a small bit at the feeling that Jacob Bae, the sweetest man, had lied to him. Sure, it was to keep him happy, but that didn't make it much better. He let his head, and his long hair consequently with, fall gently back against the car seat. His lips fell into a pout, slightly angered by the atmosphere around him along with the situation he was in. He chose, out of not kindness, but rationality not to speak about anything to let Jacob get some well-deserved rest.

Kevin bit the inside of his mouth as things seemed to only get worse. There were assholes (or rude people, as Jacob phrases it) on the road deciding to cut Kevin off and neglect their need to use a damn turning signal. Kevin immediately assumed that all of them were either 16 or 65 and tried to write off his anger. To calm himself down, he silently lip-synced to the Lady Gaga song that was on, the same joy in his heart as the first time he'd heard the song. With his taste in western music, he was shocked his family didn't know he was gay earlier on.

Jacob proceeded with dozing farther off until his cheek was pressed against the car door, soft breaths leaving him as he peacefully relaxed in the car. The scene of Jacob so peaceful and dazed calmed Kevin, making him ever so slightly less bitter at everything in the world.

A cute boy next to him wouldn't make the people on the road stop cutting him off or make that cute boy actually listen to him when he spoke, but it did make something in his heart calm. His rapid heartbeat slowed down slightly, and his angry hold on his steering wheel diminished.

He tried to keep the thoughts of how Jacob had absolutely not cared when Kevin told him to take care of himself out of his head with the knowledge that it would end his peace. In his unconscious state, Jacob still had a small smile on.

_God, he **was** in love. Jacob was the tear in his heart._

Kevin still had to drive, regardless of how emotional and in love he was. He focused on the road instead of Jacob, even if it pained him slightly. He noticed a few bumps on the road ahead of him. He dreaded the fact that he would have to actually _cross_ them. Kevin tried his best to slow himself down without pissing anyone else on the road off.

If he crossed them too aggressive or too quick, the car would bounce enough to wake up Jacob. Jacob and his peaceful, peaceful, perfect little self. Kevin would probably never forgive himself if he let that happen, so he carefully slowed himself down.

"Whose job is it to fill these damn holes? Use my taxes to fix this shit," Kevin groaned to himself, every so often looking over at Jacob to make sure he was still asleep. One bump made him blink his eyes gently open. He immediately looked over at Kevin and rolled over (as much as he could in a car seat) to go back to resting.

The sun gently graced the side of Jacob's skin just enough to highlight his golden tan that had been fading away in the cold weather and his cheekbones Kevin enjoyed to joke could 'cut glass'. He could see where the seat had left a small red imprint of the mesh texture of the car seat on his face; he watched Jacob touch the print with a small whine. Kevin reacted with a simple giggle, entranced by how adorable he was.

If Jacob was upset, Kevin would make sure someone is going to get fired over these holes.

Kevin continued on his way, checking his phone every so often to make sure he was near the building. He was used to Jacob making small talk or occasional deep conversations whilst he was driving, but this time, he was unconscious. The near-silence left Kevin alone with him and his own head, a deadly combination to not be reckoned with.

In his mind, the only reason he was asleep was that he wasn't listening to Kevin's concerns about his health. He'd tried everything he could to try and get Jacob to care about himself, even if he didn't have much value in his mind, maybe he could try just for Kevin. Selfish as it is, Kevin wanted Jacob to try just for him. If he was the one to get through to him, he could continue to try and help.

That would mean no more nights of holding him as he cried in the studio or listening to him talk about how he was the "least valuable" person on their team. Hearing that Jacob felt like that wasn't a foreign concept to Kevin at all. He thought the same about himself, in fact. It was just the fact that Jacob, the sweetest, most angelic person who'd stepped on God's great earth, was the one feeling this way.

It was like a tear in his heart to hear him talk like that. The phrase 'tear in my heart' was familiar to Kevin. He always described Jacob that way. He enjoyed how Jacob, and everyone else, had cringed at how 'overly cheesy' Kevin was towards his boyfriend when he said things such as that. In his mind, it was better to annoy everyone with love than to keep it inside; feelings were better used said than kept bottled up. Jacob was the exact opposite.

He showed virtually no affection towards Kevin around others, but when they had time to themselves, it occasionally all came flooding in at once. That, of course, was not limited to emotional moments. It showed itself in ways of small tasks he would do for Kevin, and his ways he enjoyed taking care of the younger, contrasted by how he then decided that nearly ignoring him around others would be his next move in action.

It upset Kevin sometimes, but over the years of knowing Jacob, he learned it was just due to how shy he was. He'd opened up more than he ever had before in recent times, his 'shield' more down around Kevin than anyone else, so he was just proud to have opened his gates.

Kevin took a quick stop at a gas station near the area of the company building. He knew he'd already end up being late, so taking a little time to get a snack wouldn't hurt. His dainty fingers wrapped themselves around nearly all the drinks in the small area, something Jacob had told him to stop doing. In the spirit of fairness, he stopped himself this time.

He took a quick look at a bottle of flavored water, taking a quick squint to make sure he'd perfectly read the Korean on the bottle. He picked it up for Jacob to drink (he was likely dehydrated; it was in Kevin's blood to assume Jacob needed extra food and drink at all times) and kept it in his right hand. A candy bar also caught Kevin's eye, so he put it in his right hand and took it with him as well.

He found a Starbucks brand iced coffee and picked that up for himself. Kevin decided he wouldn't leave Jacob in the car by himself for too long, even if he was asleep, so he quickly paid for the three items and made his way back to the car.

Jacob had woken up when Kevin was back in the car. He groggily rubbed his eyes and yawned, his cheeks flushed a pale red and his hair slightly sticking up in the back. Kevin reached over to fix his hair and give him what he had bought him in one swift movement.

"Hey, babe, got you some stuff," Kevin grinned at him, turning into more of a fond smile at Jacob's small 'thanks' he'd muttered in a tired response.

"You got me candy? Time for a sugar rush," Jacob used his slightly grown out nails to pull at the ending of the bar, pulling down the plastic halfway down the sugary snack (barely far enough for one bite by Jacob's standards)

"I was being considerate, ya' big idiot. Did you enjoy your little nap?" Kevin giggled in response to Jacob's witty little comment, putting his keys back in the car and starting it back up. He was now trying to drive quicker than he previously was in hopes that he wouldn't be concerningly late to practice. He now didn't have the obstacle of an adorable sleeping Jacob in his peripheral vision, so he had no reason to drive slowly. The anger in his gut at the shitty drivers he had encountered earlier remained for him to get back at, so he also had that as a drive.

"Yes, yes I did," Jacob answered through a mouthful of chocolate.

Once they arrived at the company building, the whole group was worried about them. They automatically assumed they had died; Kevin's neglect of his phone being half the problem, Jacob's being the other.

"Don't skip practice to do dirty things," Chanhee immediately snarled once he saw the two of them coming in as a pair, "I was waiting for Jacob, I needed his help with this choreo!" Chanhee was sweaty and red-faced, his sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. The glistening skin on his face was an added touch to communicate the work he had done. A cherry on top was the bottle of water he had halfway downed.

"Next, you're gonna be gone during vocal practice, huh?" Changmin chimed in with him. Looking at Sunwoo, the two of them could tell he also wanted to give his two cents on the situation, but he had nothing to particularly point out. They didn't have an acting practice that day, so dance practice was the only thing they actually shared. That didn't stop him from standing there and pouting with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"A man's got his needs, but we weren't doing that. There was just traffic, and this guy over here decided he needed a nap," Kevin poked Jacob's chest to both verbally and physically shift blame onto him.

"You were the one who took a visit to the gas station, Kevin!" Jacob whined in defensive anger. He wasn't truly angry, Jacob was never truly angry, he was just in a sensitive mood, "Also, I knew we'd be late when I checked the time, so I just wanted to come here to work on stuff in the studio," he gently grabbed on Kevin's hand to signify that he wanted him to come with. Kevin took that hint at looked at him.

"We could go now if you want. That keyboard still plugged in? I've got my Macbook here," Kevin had dropped his joking accusatory tone to be serious with him for a split second. Jacob looked at him and nodded, that being all the communication Kevin needed.

"You're gonna go do it again in the studio, right? Glad we got soundproof walls," Chanhee joked, not looking at the two of them (he was distracted in his focused task of attempting to steal Juyeon's water that he hadn't been drinking)

"Quit! We're just working on things, we weren't doing it earlier either," Jacob was already on his way to walk to the studio with Kevin, but he stopped in his tracks to respond to the boy.

"Mhm, right," Chanhee giggled. Jacob decided there would be no use in defending himself, and let Kevin laugh himself in response.

In the studio, Kevin tried his best to make small talk. Jacob was sat in his seat, whilst Kevin was up and busy trying to plug things in and test them to see if they worked. He took his damn time with that, distracting himself in many silly ways to try and make Jacob laugh. He succeeded in that task, making a small part of his heart jump. In a split second, he realized he was alone with an _awake_ Jacob.

An awake Jacob who he was worried about the health of. He took a quick seat in the chair next to Jacob and started talking. A small comment would be less awkward than a huge conversation out of nowhere, so he decided on the casual conversation as opposed to the horrifying 'we need to talk.'

"Hey, sorry to like... be awkward, but, did you like, actually listen to me when I told you to take care of yourself?" Kevin was blunt with him. He knew that if he beat around the bush Jacob would not understand his intentions and would take it as a light comment. Nothing more would be thought of it.

"Of course, Kev," Jacob smiled at him and pat Kevin's head, moving his head and his gaze to reposition his focus on the keyboard in front of him.

This hurt Kevin more than it should have. He was sensitive, he would admit, but being ignored was something that set those feelings off more so than anything else. It felt like Jacob pushing him away, the metaphorical kind hurting more so than the literal kind would. He was looking at Jacob's eye bags, his weakened body, how he'd intentionally been skipping meals and dance practices, and everything else that pointed to something being off.

Jacob had recently spent more time to himself. At first, it seemed like he was just needing some private time. Kevin didn't want to be overly clingy or upset him, so he let it be. The quiet sobs coming from his now cut off room in the dorm could be avoided if you have selective enough hearing. Kevin knew something was going to the point of no return once Jacob had gotten quieter as well, choosing to ignore everyone and spend the nights he used to spend talking and laughing now cursing himself out for 'never being enough.'

It felt, from Kevin's point of view, as if he was watching a beautiful flower have its nectar stolen from a bee who had driven it to a sunlight so biased in the bee's favor. He could watch that flower decay and rot, or he could ask if he could water it. It was just his choice in how to do it.

He'd tried his best to get it to Jacob. That wasn't enough. His sobbing had been written off by the older boy quite apparently. Kevin wanted to drive it home to him that he was there and would always be there, trying his best after he communicated his concerns for the first time. But, Jacob continued with his path of self-destruction. He followed the flame he was drawn to.

Kevin pulled all his thoughts and feelings into one gulp, the choice of pointing something out on the tip of his tongue. He didn't want to hurt Jacob with accusations of pushing his concerns off. Some perfect way to phrase it was in the dictionary, in some genius that Kevin was not's mind. God, it was right there, right in his view, right in front of him. He could chase it, he could run, he could grab it. He could trip on his shoelaces on the way and humiliate himself like the dumb, clumsy schoolboy that he is.

**Fuck, he could even taste it, and it was bitter.**

"Jacob, I'm really worried about you, man," Kevin's voice shook slightly with the weight of his thoughts on his tongue. In his anxieties, he decided to fidget with his hands and avoid eye contact.

"I know," Jacob was still focused on his keyboard. He pushed a forced exhale from his nose in a small laugh.

"Do you? I've tried to tell you. but, it seems like you haven't tried to fix anything. You've only gotten worse. When you were napping in the car, all I could really think about was if you'd slept the night before. I know you explained it and all, but, that doesn't assure me you're trying," Kevin's voice gained a slight increase in its confidence, either that be due to him being upset or him wanting to know what was wrong.

"Do you not trust that I can take care of myself? I'm a grown man, Kev," Jacob looked over at him, that smile that now seemed to laugh in the face of Kevin and spit at him on the way there mocking him.

"Are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob's attention was now solely focused on Kevin.

"You don't eat unless I tell you. You don't even sleep unless I go in there and tell you you have to. I feel like your babysitter, Jacob," Kevin's voice wavered as he spoke again.

"Kev, is it really this again? I told you I'm trying," Jacob's head fell to the side and he gave him a look as to say 'why are you bringing this back up?'

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel inclined to believe you," Kevin tried restating the eye contact between them.

"Why not? I'm really trying. I know it doesn't seem like it, I really do. I don't want to feel lazy, but I don't want you to think that I'm not listening to you, either. Do you not think that I stress myself out even further worrying about all this? I wanted to sit here with you and relax. I wanted to take my mind off things," Jacob's voice slowly fell into a soft whisper, wavering now just as much as Kevin's.

That was a strike to the heart for the other boy. The tear in his heart just ripped itself open and there was no med kit in sight. His world spun in front of his eyes, and no matter how hard he tried to catch it, it wouldn't slow down. He was dizzy and scared, although a layer of comfort had just been laid upon him.

"I didn't... I really didn't think about that. I'm sorry," Kevin tried to hold back a wail from an apologetic sob he was holding back in his throat as he spoke. The only apology he could muster up other than that was a quick hug. Jacob hugged back.

He felt warm and protected in that moment. His spinning world had been pinned down by a single resident staying there. Larger hands with calloused fingers held Kevin's chin up and there was a soft kiss delivered to his forehead. He could feel the smile on Jacob's lips as he kissed him, that stirring up a warm feeling resembling butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't want you to feel like my babysitter. I want to try and help myself," Jacob was now whispering in an attempt to keep the peaceful, gentle atmosphere surrounding the two boys.

"I don't mind helping you, that's not it. I just want you to help yourself. What if I'm not there one day? What will you do? I wanna see you get on your feet and walk yourself, if ya' know what I mean," Kevin had comfortably sat himself on Jacob's lap and pressed his head gently into Jacob's chest. Kevin's breathing naturally synced up to Jacob's in this intimate moment.

"I do know. I want to walk by myself as well. But, I also want this dork with me, so I've been thinking more about you than anything else. I think I was just happy to know you care," Jacob responded, moving his hands to card his fingers through Kevin's medium-length hair.

"I'm very flattered," Kevin giggled against Jacob's chest. A small fire seemed to light itself in his heart. He could feel it, and he didn't mind it. It was a reminder that he was alive.

Jacob made Kevin feel alive.

Eventually, Kevin sat himself back in his chair next to Jacob's. He watched Jacob work on his music and helped him, at some points taking over in order to try and work on it himself as well.

Despite his 'babysitting' comment earlier (one he knew he would regret the second it came from his mouth) he still wanted to help Jacob in every way he could. Despite him being _over_ worked, he adored Jacob's work and everything he did. A side effect of being in love, truly.

They'd gotten a little done in the studio, trying to use that time for relaxing and 'bonding' after their emotional moment they had. Kevin was proud of himself for not crying, even if he was close to reaching that point. The ride back home was about the same (thankfully, Jacob was fully awake this time, throughout the whole drive) without the small disagreement.

"Hey, Jake, gimme your jacket," Kevin made grabby hands to try and take Jacob's jacket to put on the rack near the front door. Kevin spent money on a labeler and labeled the spots as 'K' and 'J' in spite of Jacob saying the purchase was silly.

Once they'd relaxed at home, Kevin tried to get the two of them to bed quickly. It didn't take that long to get them relaxed. They were both emotionally spent, and it physically wore them down just as much as it mentally did. Kevin always told Jacob to open the window to let the moonlight (paired with an appropriate joke with his last name) whenever they shared the bed.

Kevin thought it looked pretty shining across Jacob's face. Jacob just put up with his 'polite' staring, finding it just as adorable as the other found him.

Kevin laid with his arms wrapped around Jacob's chest and with his leg over Jacob's whole body. He chose taking up space on Jacob over taking up space on the bed (much to Jacob's dismay) nine times out of ten. His gentle breaths were making their ways down Jacob's neck and giving him goosebumps.

"Someone's cuddly today," Jacob commented in a fond whisper.

"I bullied you earlier. I'm just repaying for it, babe," Kevin moved up to press a soft, chaste kiss to Jacob's lips. Jacob cupped Kevin's face in his hands and kissed him one more time before putting him back down.

"Why do you keep calling me babe today?" Jacob asked with an appropriate small giggle.

"Guilt."

They slept well that night, and Kevin tried to keep that up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> another note sorry for how long this took i thought my best friend died and my dad's fiance got pregnant and i think i'm gonna fail my grade
> 
> and this is extremely short and bad but the motivation for 10k word fics does not come easily


End file.
